


Hands Move, Moving Steady

by hot_damn_louis



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_damn_louis/pseuds/hot_damn_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis braids Harry's hair and Harry may or may not be a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Move, Moving Steady

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Marija](http://imthinkinoutloud.tumblr.com/), who wanted a fic about Louis braiding Harry's hair. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and have no knowledge of 1D's personal life, or anything besides their public personas. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [here](http://hot-damn-louis.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title is from Touch by Troye Sivan

Harry combed through his hair with his fingers, staring at himself in the mirror, trying to decide what to do with his hair. Keeping the strands down and hanging around his face just felt… weird. With his hair down, it felt like his hair was betraying him, with the strands curling this way or that, or pieces of his hair just moving around without his permission. No, he wasn’t going to keep his hair down, because that just wasn’t right.

Harry’s hands started combing his hair up, twisting it into a bun. But even then, the bun pulled on his temples too tight, and made him notice the headache that was developing. Letting his hair drop, Harry pouted at his mirror, his rose pink lips turning downwards. With a sigh, Harry rubbed his forehead, reaching for his glass of water on the table. He took a sip in the near silence of his room, his iPod turned down low enough that Harry couldn’t hear it over his movement. Now that he was still, he could hear the familiar beats of an Ed Sheeran song.

It was almost eerie, the way that the moment Harry put his glass of water down, the front door to his flat opened, the rustling of plastic bags and the loudness that was Louis entered. Harry didn’t bother moving, knowing that Louis would come find him. Harry stared helplessly at his hair, completely dissatisfied with how it looked.

“Babe!” Louis called out, his voice ringing out loudly throughout the flat. Harry listened as Louis set plastic bags on the counter of their kitchen, his shoes being slipped off and thrown against the front entry wall, and Louis walking down the short hallway to the bedroom he and Harry shared. “Haz, I bought take out for movie night,” Louis said, leaning against the doorway to their room, his fringe laying flat against his forehead. His white shirt, which was Harry’s, was baggy on him, falling long on his body. His shorts looked slightly dirty, as if Louis was playing in the mud or something. His shins were also slightly dirty, as if something splashed up onto them.

“Why are you muddy?” Harry asked, turning in his chair.

“Because it’s raining outside,” Louis replied, knocking his knuckles against the doorjam.

Harry looked outside absentmindedly. “Its raining?” he asked, staring at the gray clouds outside.

“Yes, Harry, its raining. That’s why my legs are all wet. Because some stupid arse decided to splash me with a puddle as I was walking to grab the take out,” Louis responded, pushing himself off the doorway to walk to Harry. “What’s up, Hazza? How are you feeling?” Louis asked, coming to a stop behind Harry. He leaned down, draping his arms across Harry’s chest, leaning his head down to nip at Harry’s jaw.

“Just not feeling well, I guess. And I’m frustrated with my hair. And I just feel positively useless right now for some reason,” Harry said, rambling a bit, reaching his hand up to touch Louis’. Louis pressed a light kiss to Harry’s temple, hugging him tightly.

“Want me to braid your hair?” Louis asked, standing up straight to look over Harry’s hair. Louis dug his fingers into Harry’s hair, combing it backwards, scratching his fingernails lightly over Harry’s scalp. Harry closed his eyes, leaning back into Louis, a light smile crossing his face. “Feels good, doesn’t it? I knew that me doing your hair would make you feel better,” Louis added, continuing to scratch along Harry’s scalp. Harry sunk into his chair, his body already relaxing more. A slight moan escaped his lips, causing Louis to giggle. “You’re just like a cat. Lounging around. Purring and such. Might as well start meowing,” Louis said, leaning down to press another kiss to Harry’s jaw.

“Meow,” Harry said, tilting his head back to look at Louis. Louis pushed his head back up, reaching around Harry to grab a brush from the vanity table.

“Now, Haz, I need you to keep your head upright,” Louis said, brushing through Harry’s hair. Harry complied, sitting up straighter as Louis parted his hair into three sections, tying the middle section up into a bun. The bun didn’t pull on Harry’s temples as bad as it did before, but in the mirror it looked almost as if Louis was giving Harry a mohawk.

Louis started braiding Harry’s hair close to his scalp, pulling the hair taught to create tension, that way the braid could stay tighter. Louis’ nimble fingers worked through Harry’s hair, french braiding each of the pieces into a tight braid that laid flat against Harry’s scalp. The braid was just loose enough that it didn’t pull at Harry’s scalp to give him a headache. Louis braided his hair down to the little pieces that hung downwards, tying it off with a thin hair tie.

As Louis started the other side, Harry watched him in the mirror. Louis’ tongue was barely visible between his lips, the pink tip of his tongue sticking out with his concentration. Louis’ eyes were narrowed, and his eyes crinkled a bit with the concentration. When Louis pulled too tight on a strand, he immediately widened his eyes, looking at Harry in the mirror.

“Sorry, love. I didn’t mean to,” Louis apologized, his hands going slack for a moment. Before Harry could say anything else, Louis quickly finished the braid, tying it off quickly. When Harry studied the strands in the mirror, Louis stood behind him like a proud child, his hands held behind his back and his chest puffed up, a grin plastered on his face.

“I love it, Lou,” Harry said, standing up. “The braids, the bun, everything. Why are you always so good at doing my hair?” Harry asked, crossing the few feet between them in a single step, scooping Louis up into a hug, squeezing him tight. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, holding himself flush with Harry’s body.

“I love you,” Louis declared, pulling back from Harry. He darted in quickly, pressing a chaste kiss to Harry’s cheek, smiling. “And I just love playing with your hair,” Louis added, running one hand along Harry’s jaw.

“Love you, too,” Harry mumbled, ducking to kiss Louis properly, their lips moving together fluidly as Harry traced small circles on Louis’ waist with his thumb.Louis ran his thumb along Harry’s jaw, feeling the light stubble that had started to collect there.

“Getting stubbly,” Louis murmured into Harry’s mouth, pulling away slightly. Harry laughed into Louis’ mouth, pressing their lips together one more time before pulling away, his hands lingering on Louis’ hips.

“You had take out?” Harry asked, feeling much better now than he did before. Harry’s big hands remained on Louis’ hips, his fingertips pressing slightly.

“Takeout and Captain America,” Louis said, correcting him and smoothing down the front of Harry’s shirt. He ran his knuckles along Harry’s stomach, smiling up at him through his lashes.

Harry laughed, letting go of Louis. “You just want to see Chris Evans shirtless,” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

“Guilty,” Louis said, raising his left hand and putting his right over his heart.

***

In the morning, Harry awoke to Louis drawing circles on his bare stomach, Louis’ fingers tracing the outline of the butterfly, smiling to himself. “Good morning, Lou,” Harry muttered, catching Louis’ hand. Louis’ other hand came up to fiddle with the ends of Harry’s braids, tickling Harry’s shoulder with the end of his braid.

“We’re supposed to see the Manchester game at Liam’s house today. It’s his turn to host,” Louis whispered, twining his and Harry’s fingers together. “But what I’m more excited about is how curly your hair is when I take it out of the braids,” Louis added, sliding the hair tie off of one of the braids.

Harry was compliant as Louis ordered him to sit up, sliding behind him to fix Harry’s hair. As Louis untangled the braids, Harry’s fingers wandered along his thighs and knees, tickling Louis slightly. Louis responded with a slight scratch to Harry’s scalp, causing him to still slightly. Once the braids were taken out, Harry’s hair was wonderfully wavy, with the center section straight. Louis finger-combed Harry’s hair over into the deep side part that Harry had taken to wearing the past few weeks. The side part allowed half of Harry’s wavy hair to be seen, and the other half to be covered by Harry’s straighter hair.

“Adorable,” Louis declared, kissing the spot behind Harry’s jaw. He started to suck a mark there, Harry’s hands tensing on Louis’ knees.

“If you keep doing that, we won’t ever get to Liam’s today,” Harry said, his voice slow.

***

“Wow, Harry. Your hair looks particularly wavy today,” Niall commented, handing Harry a beer. Harry looked at Louis with a smile, reaching one hand down to tuck into Louis’ back pocket.

“Louis braided my hair last night,” Harry said, smiling and sipping from his beer.

“I have pictures,” Louis said, pulling his phone out, his background set to a picture of Harry laughing, his braids framing his face. He turned his phone towards Niall, a proud grin on his face. Harry gave Louis’ bum a slight squeeze, tugging Louis closer to him.

“Stop being so domestic!” Liam said, walking into the kitchen with Zayn, hand in hand.

“Domestic? I could say the same about you and Zayn,” Louis retaliated, smirking. Zayn shrugged, perfectly content with being called domestic. Liam frowned, letting go of Zayn’s hand to open the fridge door.

Harry leaned down, his lips at Louis’ ear. “I don’t mind being called domestic. Just means we look cute. And, I love you,” Harry whispered, sliding his hand out of Louis’ pocket to wrap around his waist.

Louis turned his head towards Harry, his lips just a breath away from Harry’s. “I love you, too,” Louis mumbled, his eyes sliding shut as he pressed his lips to Harry’s.     

 

 


End file.
